Fight For Your Style
Fight For Your Style (Girls be ambitious in Japan) is the official theme song of New Style Boutique 3: Styling Star. Like the Fashion Forward Intro Song, it plays at the very beginning of its game. Japanese lyrics by razzberriezz can be found here. The vocals are provided in both English and Japanese by Anna of Japanese girl group FAKY. Lyrics = English= Are you ready? Don't you be afraid now Welcome to the new stage~! (Step up and don't be shy, 'cos time goes so fast) We can now fit everybody okay Gotta turn a new page~! (You know where to go) The kind of compliments that are based off the surface That'll never please anybody (So sad) Getting judged by everyone can make you feel like you're worthless It's so hard to be yourself But it's your way; gotta fight no matter how hard it can get (Why are you giving up?) Your style, hold your own Don't ever let yourself forget! Are you ready? Don't you be afraid now Welcome to the new stage! Don't you try to fake a smile, that won't do you good, no We can now fit everybody okay Gotta turn a new page! Break a joke or smile now, and start the show You can make it so far if you try Don't look back, straight up Girls, be ambitious! Think for yourself; use your own mind Gotta reach out for your dreams What are you waiting for? Let's go~ What are you waiting for? Let's go~ |-| Japanese= Are you ready? kowagaranaide Welcome to the new stage! (Stand up, don’t be shy, cuz time goes so fast) kigaete Everybody OK? habatake Be Free (Hurry up! Get dressed now! You know where to go!) uwabe dake no homekotoba sonna no daremo yorokobanai kakuzuke sareru iwakan ni kamitsuku koseitte nan'nano? tada My Way tsuranuite yuku soredake (Why are you giving up?) My Style mawari wa ki ni shinakute ii Are you ready? kowagaranaide Welcome to the new stage! tsukuri egao wa niawanai yo kigaete Everybody OK? habatake Be Free hajikeru egao miseteyo motto dokomademo massuguni Don’t look back! Straight up! Girls be ambitious wagamama demo iinjanai? sukina iro e to sono te nobashite Let’s go hitorikiri ja umarenai Harmony kimi no iro wo kasane (Shining) aimaidatta rinkaku ga hakkirito kakushin ni kawaru yo sou My Dream akogare dake ja kanawanai My Heart me o sora sazu ippo mae ni Are you ready? tomadowanaide de Welcome to the new stage! tokimeku kimochi shinjite iiyo kakedase Everybody hands up! mirai e Fly High jibun ni uso wa tsukenaikara itsudatte kakkoyoku Don’t look back! Straight up! Girls be ambitious koukai shitakunai janai? kewashii michi demo tsuyoi ketsui de Let’s go Are you ready? kowagaranaide Welcome to the new stage! tsukuri egao wa niawanai yo kigaete Everybody OK? habatake Be Free hajikeru egao miseteyo motto dokomademo massuguni Don’t look back! Straight up! Girls be ambitious wagamama demo iinjanai? sukina iro e to sono te nobashite Let’s go Videos Category:Songs Category:New Style Boutique 3: Styling Star Category:Styling Star songs